Timed Misstep
by Apatheia
Summary: DemyxRoxas. The entire thing hadn’t been his idea - Roxas simply did not dance – and if he could have, he would have refused to help Demyx out. Fate, however, seemed to have something against him.


**Title:** Timed Misstep  
**Author:** Apatheia  
**Pairings:** Demyx/Roxas and Samurai/Dancer  
**Rating:** PG/K+  
**Summary:** The entire thing hadn't been his idea Roxas simply did not dance – and if he could have, he would have refused to help Demyx out. Fate, however, seemed to have something against him.  
**Disclaimer:** It all belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Please don't sue; the only thing you would get is a few dollars in change and some Kingdom Hearts tee-shirts.

* * *

**Timed Misstep**

The music was light and whimsical, each note filling him with a strange feeling as he danced. The entire thing hadn't been his idea – Roxas simply did not dance – and if he could have, he would have refused to help Demyx out. Fate, however, seemed to have something against him because despite his adamant protests, Axel had quickly whisked him up to the roof. The red head had worn a smile too amused for his own good, and Roxas had felt the urge to punch that smile right off his face.

He still did, actually.

The tempo picked up and Roxas found himself being gently spun around by a water clone, one watery hand placed firmly on the small of his back. Another watery hand tightly gripped one of his gloved ones as the water clone spun around once more and dipped him.

His blue eyes watched as a Dancer glided past him, her head turning towards him and his strange dancing partner. A sound that could have been mistaken for a giggle reached his ears before she latched onto her unsuspecting partner. The Samurai made a slight sound of protest when she swept him up into a dance.

Roxas found his attention wander back to his own dancing partner as the water clone suddenly gave him a twirl. The action was unexpected and caused him to stumble over his feet slightly; it was only with quick reflexes that he managed not to fall to the ground.

"Not bad, Roxas!" Demyx called to him cheerfully over the music, gloved fingers plucking at the strings of his sitar. "You could actually pass off as a talented dancer if you practiced a bit."

Roxas was almost sure that the comment was meant as a compliment – Demyx simply didn't seem to be the sort to insult people – but it certainly didn't sound like one. "And you could actually pass off as a talented musician if you learned to play," he shot back casually, his face completely void of any emotion.

He heard a strangled sound come from Demyx's general direction and completely ignored it, allowing the water clone to twirl him once more. It was simply easier not to put up a fight, after all, and he could always get that bastard Axel back later.

"Hey, now! That was uncalled for!" He could practically hear the pout in Demyx's voice as the music slowed down once more.

"So was your conning me into dancing on the roof, but you don't hear me whining about it." A spin took him dangerously close to the edge of the roof and if it wasn't for the water clone's grip, he would have certainly fallen. Blue eyes narrowing slightly, he pushed against the clone and took the lead in their little dance.

"I didn't con you into coming up—Hey, watch it!"

In an attempt to regain control, the water clone had spun them around. Roxas lost his balance, his body slipping from the clone's watery grasp. With a startled cry, he stumbled back towards the edge.

Demyx's eyes widened in surprise and he abruptly ended the melody on a sour note. He made to run over and grab Roxas before the silly boy fell and broke something important, but the Dancer beat him to it. Gracefully, she glided over to the stumbling boy and grabbed onto his black coat, using her upper body strength to fling him over her shoulder.

Roxas soared through the air, reflexes preparing him to flip and land on his feet. Of course, no one could have predicted that his intended landing point was right where Demyx was at. With little chance to call out a warning, he braced himself for an impact.

Something silky and wet danced along his exposed skin and soaked through his clothes, stopping him in mid air. Breathing proved difficult; it seemed that he was completely engulfed in water. Blue eyes opened and gazed through a hazy transparency, his eyes landing on Demyx.

The man had stopped dead in his tracks to play his sitar, and with each muffled note that reached his ears Roxas found himself sliding closer to the ground. Cold air hit his face and he gasped for breath, struggling to free himself from the new water clone's grasp.

Demyx's music faded away and he looked at Roxas worriedly. "You okay?"

The question was undoubtedly the stupidest thing Roxas had ever heard come out of his mouth. "Considering your clone nearly killed me, I would have to say no."

Demyx winced slightly at the accusation directed at his water creation, green eyes lowering to stare at the toes of his boots.

A tense silence filled the air as the two stood there, neither sure of what to say or do next. Roxas was half-tempted to leave (hell, he was more than half-tempted after that little incident) and was about to act on that temptation when Demyx looked back up.

The corner of his lips twitched slightly as he tried desperately not to smile. "Hey Roxas, you messed up on the sixth step; completely threw the water clone off track." Ignoring the glare he received for the comment, Demyx stepped forward and gave him a light kiss on the cheek. "But thanks for the help, anyway." He didn't bother holding back the smile as he ruffled Roxas' hair and walked off, the Dancer trailing behind him with another giggle.


End file.
